


Johnlock~Regenschauer

by xxyasuxx



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Rain, Walzer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxyasuxx/pseuds/xxyasuxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock und John streiten sich in den Straßen Londons. Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnlock~Regenschauer

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: xxyasuxx  
> Tumblr: xxyasuxx

Englands Herbsttage sind regnerisch und wolkig. Die Straßen sind leer, bis auf Sherlock und John, die in den tiefen der Londoner Innenstadt furios entlang der Themse hechten. Mittlerweile ist nicht mehr nachzuweisen, was der Auslöser ihres Streits war. Nach tieftreffenden Vorwürfen und sinnlosen Beleidigungen diskutieren sie letztendlich über unwichtige Kleinigkeiten. Mögliche Themen ihrer Auseinandersetzung sind:  
•John schiebt seinen Stuhl nicht zurück an den Tisch, nachdem er aufgestanden ist •Sherlock vergisst das Licht auszuschalten, wenn sie die Wohnung verlassen  
•John schraubt die Zahnpastatube nicht zu, wenn er seine Zähne geputzt hat  
•Sherlock sortiert unaufgefordert Johns Zimmer, denn seine Sockenordnung ist die sinnvollste

Ihre Blicke richten sich schlagartig zum Himmel, als eine graue Wetterwolke die liebliche Sonne verdeckt und Sekunden darauf sanfte Regentropfen ihren Krawall unterbrechen. Nun stehen sie da, der Regen prasselt auf ihre Haare, als der Streit völlig vergessen wurde. Ohne ein weiteres Wort von sich zu geben, läuft Sherlock in eine von ihm gezielt ausgewählte Richtung und stellt noch im Schnellschritt seinen Mantelkragen auf, damit der Wind kein kaltes Nass in seinen Nacken weht. John ist es gewohnt in solchen Situationen seinem Freund einwandslos zu folgen. Der Versuch ihn aufzuholen, bleibt jedoch erfolglos.

Vier Minuten später finden sich beide in einem Pavillon wieder, wo sie zwischen Blumen und Büschen, inmitten einer Parkanlage Rast suchen. Die Überdachung ist nicht länger von Nöten, denn der Wolkenbruch hat Kleidung und Haar bereits vollkommen durchnässt. Sherlock stützt sich außer Puste am Geländer ab. Seine platten nassen Locken kleben an seiner Stirn und die kalte Luft verwandelt seinen warmen Atem in Rauch vor seinem Gesicht. Bei jedem Mal ausatmen sieht man den nebligen Hauch. Zwischen den beiden herrscht eine unangenehme Stille, nur die Geräusche vom Regen, wie dieser auf den Boden fällt, füllen die Leere.

Sherlock richtet sich auf, noch immer den Himmel betrachtend, weil das knarrende Holz Johns annähernde Schritte verratet. Johns Hand greift vorsichtig nach Sherlocks und lässt sie langsam auf seine gleiten. Seine Haut ist weich und die Hand des Violonisten, mit ihren langen knochigen Fingern, ist so kontrollierbar aber in einer Art unbeholfen, sie zittert vor Kälte. Einige Augenblicke rastet Sherlocks Hand behutsam auf der des Soldaten. Der Blick von Sherlock trifft, über seine Schulter hinweg, auf den von John. 

"Sherlock, Ihre Hand ist so kalt..." - "Ich bin beeindruckt, Doktor." Seine Stimme ist ruhig und tief. Sherlock dreht seinen ganzen Körper entgegen John und hebt seine linke Hand mit Johns rechter auf Kopfhöhe. Genauer gesagt, auf die Kopfhöhe von John. Nur ihre Fingerspitzen und Handballen berühren sich, die Ellenbogen in einem perfekten 90° Winkel zu deren Oberkörper. Sherlock zieht Johns andere Hand zu seiner Schulter und platziert seine eigene rechte Hand an Johns Hüfte. In beiden Gesichtern schleicht sich ein kleines Lächeln, denn beide wissen, was folgt. Die Tanzpartner schließen den störenden Zwischenraum, der sie trennt, trotz der klebrigen Kleidung und machen gleichzeitig den ersten Schritt: Sherlock, rechtes Bein vorwärts. John, linkes Bein rückwärts.

Nach einer Weile sind sie vertieft in die schwungvollen Tanzschritte des Walzers. Aber viele Runden drehen sie dicht aneinander. Sherlocks leise Summen eines Dreivierteltaktes erleichtert John das Errinern an die richtigen Schritte. Der Kopf von John lehnt an Sherlocks Brustkorb. Mittlerweile umschließt Sherlocks ganzer Arm Johns Taillie und auch sein Kopf rastet auf Johns. Sherlocks perfekte Haltung ist kein bisschen erschlafft, dafür Johns umso mehr. Zögerlich lassen sie ihre Schritte langsamer werden und kommen letztendlich zum Stillstand. Da stehen sie nun Arm in Arm und lauschen ihren tiefen schweren Atemzügen. Sie können den erhöhten Herzschlag des jeweils anderen spüren, denn Tanzen ist doch ermüdigend.

Sie genießen diese Ruhe und Zweisamkeit, bis John Sherlock plötzlich wegschubst und zwei Schritte zurück geht. Ein wenig verlegen und nervös entschuldigt er sich: "Verzeihen Sie mir. Ich hatte nicht vor--" Die schmalen Lippen des großen Herren formen sich zu einem süßen Schmunzeln. Er schließt sofort den Abstand zwischen ihm und seinem Tanzpartner. Danach legt er seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen seines Gegenübers und spricht: "Sh~, Sie wollen die Wolken doch nicht weinen sehen." Die Augen von John beginnen zu glitzern und er platziert seine rechte Hand auf Sherlocks Brust, bereit sich auf seine Zehenspitzen zu stellen, jedoch ertastet er in Sherlocks Mantel etwas längliches. Sofort greift er in die innere Manteltasche und zieht einen zusammengeklappten Regenschirm heraus.

"Sie hatten die ganze Zeit einen Regenschirm?" - "Offensichtlich" Johns Blick spricht für ihn: Er fragt sich, warum er hier und jetzt, zu zweit, durchtränkt vom Regen, unter dem Dach eines Pavillon aus Stein darauf wartet, dass der Regen auffhört, wenn sein 'einfallsfreudiger' Freund doch, einen Regenschirm dabei hatte. Dabei vergisst John jedoch eine Kleinigkeit. Sein Freund ist Sherlock Holmes, die ganze Sache war geplant. John zeigt Erkenntnis durch ein Seufzen und fragt: "Sie wussten, dass es regnen wird, nicht wahr? Sie sind mit Absicht aus der Tür gerannt, damit wir am Ende hier landen." Seine Hand zuckt. Ein wenig erniedrigt von wie schnell John ihn durchschaut hat antwortet Sherlock: "Natürlich wusste ich das. Ich schaue jeden Morgen auf den Wetterbericht, das sollten Sie wissen." - "Warum dann? Warum?" Sherlock zögert im ersten Moment und richtet seinen Kopf zu Boden, aber im zweiten holt er tief Luft und antwortet mit ernstem Blick: "Wir tanzen so selten. Ich wollte mit Ihnen tanzen, John." Da wären sie wieder bei dem Auslöser ihres Krawalls.

Genervt stapft John in den Wassermengen am Boden davon und spannt den Schirm auf, auch wenn er ihn nicht vor den stürmischen Schauern schützen kann. Ohnehin ist es zu spät sich vor einer Erkältung zu bewahren. Das Plätschern der langen Schritte des Detektivs folgen John und kommen ihm näher. Er lässt seine Hand in die von John gleiten, als er unter den Regenschirm schlüpft. John hält Sherlocks Hand ein wenig fester. "Sherlock, warum haben Sie einen Regenschirm, der kleine weiße Regenschirme aufgedruckt hat?" Nun drückt auch Sherlock zu. "Ich hab ihn von Mycroft unter beschlag genommen. Er hat ohnedem zu viele." Als wäre nie etwas geschehen, schlendern sie Hand in Hand zusammen unter einem Regenschirm in Richtung Baker Street. Auch wenn es Sherlocks Rücken Schmerzen bereitet, bleibt er den ganzen Fußmarsch geduckt, damit John den Regenschutz tief genug für ihn selbst halten kann.


End file.
